This application is for the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) CCOP Research Base. The GOG is a nonprofit organization promoting excellence in clinical, translational and basic scientific research in the field of gynecologic malignancies. As the premier world-wide clinical trial group in the prevention and treatment of gynecologic cancers, the GOG has developed an active and productive cancer and prevention control program (CPC). The CPC committee was initiated by the GOG in 1995 and has grown to 46 members with an Executive committee developed in 2005 to better guide the development, activation and completion of phase lib and III clinical trials and observational and clinical translational studies. The CPC Executive Committee membership includes the CPC Committee Co-Chairs, ex-officio NCI-Division of Cancer Prevention representatives (Drs. Minasian and Kelaghan), prevention members (Drs. Byron and Garcia), CCOP members (Drs, Rodriguez and Method), members of the Committees on Experimental Medicine and Healthcare Outcome Research and representatives of the GOG Statistical and Data Center and Administrative Office. Meeting by conference call six times yearly, the CPC Executive Committee oversees the work of the CPC disease-site and discipline subcommittees. The GOG affiliate network is made up of primarily community based institutions working under the supervision of a full member institution. In addition, the GOG serves as a research base for 31 CCOPs and 155 CCOP components that provide national clinical trials in many areas of very limited access. The CCOP leaders have direct input to the research directions of Method leads GOG-0224. The CCOPs provide access to patients, and patients in turn are provided access to high quality clinical trial. In addition to providing a strong environment of cancer prevention and treatment research to the CCOP community, the GOG provides, at each of its meetings, cutting edge, in depth workshops and seminars concerning the scientific underpinning for high quality gynecologic and pre cancer management.